


Are You Deranged, Like Me? (I Can't Contain This Anymore)

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100k can fit in a duffle bag ok, Blind Louis, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Dry Humping, Famous Harry, Grinding, Harry gags Louis with his money, Harry gets Louis to scream his name out loud, Louis doesn't want to go to jail, Louis steals from Harry, Louis wears glasses, M/M, Manhandling, Nouis, Ordinary Louis, Pain Kink, Pliant Louis, Rich Harry, Rough Harry, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, demanding harry, dick slapping on Louis' beautiful face, doggystyle, gagging, harry manhandles louis, just a little bit, just a teeny bit, money confetti, strawberry Louis, this is hella dirty, this is not dub con, very minor bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: — Знаешь, что самое безумное и одновременно самое смешное во всей этой истории, Луи? То, что я по щелчку пальцев могу организовать тебе скандальный судебный процесс, чтобы получить мои деньги назад и засадить тебя за решетку. Но вместо этого я с большей охотой трахну тебя и кончу в твою славную, грязную задницу, медленно вытаскивая из нее член и наблюдая за тем, как из твоей перепачканной дырочки вытекает моя сперма, нежели буду прожигать взглядом твои бедра, стоя на другом конце судебного зала.Или AU, где маленького негодника и похитителя клубничного мороженого Луи Томлинсона трахает известный магнат Гарри Стайлс, до звона в ушах и звёзд перед глазами.





	Are You Deranged, Like Me? (I Can't Contain This Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Deranged, Like Me? (I Can't Contain This Anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305982) by NoShitSherlock. 



Луи Томлинсон обладал блестяще отточенной сноровкой и с профессиональной ловкостью умел выводить из себя богачей, кокетливо повиливая гордо выставленной напоказ задницей при первой встрече, а после воруя деньги из толстых кошельков, медленно смакуя их дорогое клубничное мороженое и оставляя измазанные цветные обертки из-под съеденного лакомства на самых видных местах в столовой, дразнясь прикрепленной к ним запиской, имевшей следующее, язвительно-насмешливое содержание: «Клубника была такой же сладкой, как и прошлая ночь». После чего Луи хихикал и тут же радостно улепетывал с хитрющим, довольным видом.

Сказать по правде, обманутые им богатые дуралеи были раздосадованы вовсе не кражей их состояния и не пропажей клубничного мороженого. Единственным, что заставляло их рвать на голове волосы, было то, что, несмотря ни на какие наглые послания, они прекрасно знали о том, что так и не успели трахнуть маленького негодяя с очаровательными глазами цвета небесной лазури. Факт того, что у них ничего не осталось, даже мобильного номера незнакомца, еще сильнее уязвлял их самолюбие. И только тонкий запах геля для душа да оживающая в голове картинка аппетитной, покачивающейся и подпрыгивающей вверх-вниз с каждым шагом задницы Луи заставляли их дышать глубже.

К счастью, Луи никогда не был по-настоящему уличен в краже, и люди никогда не запоминали его маленькие проказы надолго (во всяком случае, не тогда, когда его большая, круглая задница стоила дороже любой валюты). И именно об этом думал Луи Томлинсон вечером уходящей субботы, размышляя о всех тех событиях, что произошли с ним за последние сутки.

Луи наполнял кипятком чашку ручной работы, изящно придерживая крышку небольшого чайничка средним и указательным пальцами. В углу тихо гудел старый телевизор, водруженный на высокий табурет, прислоненный, в свою очередь, к выкрашенной, порядком растрескавшейся стене запущенной комнатушки, в которой тот провел последние несколько часов. Опустив пожелтевший от старости металлический чайник на проржавевшую подставку, Луи принялся помешивать обжигающий напиток симпатичной чайной ложечкой, которую он позаимствовал у одного из своих ухажеров (вернее сказать, стащил).

Чопорно поджав нижнюю губу, Луи пересек небольшую комнату и, выйдя в гостиную, находившуюся прямо напротив кухни, не слишком элегантно плюхнулся на диван, деланно подбираясь и с несколько брезгливым видом уберегая другие части тела от контакта с его потертой поверхностью. Пара горячих капель выплеснулась ему на руки, заставляя яростно зашипеть и ругнуться себе под нос, а затем невозмутимо оттереть кончиками пальцев чай от обивки, добавляя лишь пару грязно-желтоватых разводов ко множеству старых.

Вероятно, вы подумали о том, что на его месте уже давно можно было бы сделать выводы и не заваливаться на диван с обжигающим кипятком в руках…

Луи сидел, не обращая внимания на картинку, мелькавшую на экране телевизора. Намеренно убавленная громкость какой-то передачи, по крайней мере, не отвлекала его от своих собственных мыслей. Пассивное, бесцельное разглядывание совершенно белых стен небольшой комнатушки ничего не видящим взором отвлекало голубоглазого не так сильно, как в иные, более тревожные для него дни. В конце концов скучающий взгляд инстинктивно приклеился к тому самому, единственному и хоть отчасти развлекающему источнику, и Луи принялся вяло следить за происходящим на экране (невзирая на то, что удаленная от него картинка сильнейшим образом расплывалась перед близоруким взглядом, ибо ему было слишком лень сходить за своими очками в спальню).

— …каждый раз по приходу из магазина моя мать настоятельно рекомендовала мне подписывать мороженое. Она говорила мне: «Твоя сестренка твердо убеждена в том, что если на этикетке не написано твоего имени, то лакомство принадлежит ей. Советую тебе немедленно его подписать, если ты хочешь найти свое мороженое на том же самом месте». И мне казалось, уважаемые, что с тех пор, как я повзрослел и переехал в новый дом, чтобы жить самостоятельно, без сестры, мне больше не понадобится выводить крупными печатными буквами свое имя на упаковках мороженого. Подумать только, вечером прошлого дня мне доказали, что я жестоко ошибался.

На словосочетании «вечер прошлого дня», выхваченном из нескольких повторяющихся одна за другой фраз про мороженое, Луи с опаской навострил уши.

— Мы повстречались с этим очаровательным пареньком прошлым вечером. Его обворожительная улыбка, невероятные глаза и великолепные изгибы тела восхитили меня до глубины души. Позабыв о всякой предосторожности, как обычно бывает со мной, когда я кем-либо так увлекаюсь, я привез этого мальчишку к себе домой, несмотря на то, что едва его знал. После размытой в памяти ночи я проснулся наутро… _рядом с пустым фужером из-под клубничного мороженого_ …

Чашка с кипятком выскользнула из ослабевшей хватки Луи, выплескивая остатки чая на пол, покрытый ковром, прямо перед диваном. Влага впиталась в обивку внизу у правой ножки, однако застывший взгляд Луи ни на секунду не оторвался от экрана телевизора.

— Меня это сильно задело.

Луи мучительно размышлял, стоит ли ему бежать за очками, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, но, решив в конечном итоге смирно сидеть на месте, остался слушать, что незнакомец будет говорить дальше. Однако тот, как назло, резко сменил тему разговора.

На долю секунды белоснежно чистые стены дешевой комнатушки Луи вновь стали жертвой его неосмысленного, прожигающего взгляда, пока парень обдумывал происходящее и собирался с мыслями. После он рассеянно соскочил с дивана, позабыв о пустой чашке и пролитом чае.

В считанные секунды очутившись в спальне, Луи схватил с покрытого трещинами деревянного столика у кровати очки в роговой оправе. Посадив их на переносицу, поморгал, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на окружающих объектах, после чего наклонился и задул свою новую украденную свечу (пахнувшую так восхитительно, что он бы с жадной радостью вдыхал ее сладкий клубничный аромат днями напролет вместо отчаяния, источаемого засаленным интерьером его квартиры).

Луи шумно и с раздражением выдохнул и, упершись руками в бока, задумался, на что ему следует обратить свое внимание в первую очередь: на пролитый остывший чай или же на мужчину с экрана телевизора. Придя к выводу, что чай может высохнуть сам по себе, а чашка, валяющаяся в большой щели между диваном и полом, чудесным образом испарится сама собой, чтобы не пришлось нагибаться за ней, потому как он наверняка вспомнит, куда она закатилась, Луи вернулся к просмотру передачи.

Прошло немногим больше минуты, однако Луи по-прежнему не мог понять, что за мужчина улыбается ему с экрана телевизора (и это было неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что сам он безвылазно сидел в своей квартире, живя в ней как в скорлупе так, словно только что упал с неба, и вместо того, что бы подыскивать себе работу, предпочитал обворовывать богатых дурачков). Спустя еще пару минут он прошагал в правый угол комнаты и, приложив руку к тонкой, словно бумажный лист, стене, сраставшейся с комнатой соседа, будто бы они находились в одном помещении, постучал ровно три раза.

В безделье прождав пару секунд, он услышал три оживленных постукивания в ответ, означавшие, что сосед на месте. Луи стукнул один раз напоследок и пошел на кухню к шкафу с выдвижными ящиками. Ему понадобилось не более пяти секунд для того, чтобы извлечь из одного из них очередную пачку печенья. Уже же через мгновение дверь в его квартиру с визгом распахнулась, и новоявленный Хоран с порога вприпляску кинулся к другу.

— Привет, Лу, — Луи состроил кислую мину, когда блондин, от которого по какой-то неизвестной причине удивительно сильно разило сельдереем, потянулся запечатлеть мокрый, хлюпнувший поцелуй у него на лбу. — И что же, интересно знать, тебе понадобилось от меня в такое время? — Найл проскользнул обеими руками к талии двадцатичетырехлетнего шатена, несильно сжимая и разворачивая его к себе лицом. Луи игриво обернул ладони вокруг шеи ирландца на пару коротких мгновений, разжегших в Хоране еще больший интерес.

— Эй, сегодня точно никакого секса, так что… — шатен отступил от него на шаг назад. — Этим вечером ты можешь благополучно пребывать в моей кухне, но только не в моей заднице. А еще от тебя пасет сельдереем.

— Я думаю, что моему члену будет намного лучше в твоей дыр… Погоди-ка, погоди. Что, реально пасет? Почему после того, как я начинаю питаться правильно, то и пахнуть от меня сразу же начинает соответствующе?

Томлинсон прыснул от смеха и провел руками от шеи Найла до его груди, поглаживая ее пару раз, а затем роняя руки вниз. Он схватил свою пачку печенья откуда-то сбоку и вновь переключил все свое внимание на экран телевизора.

— Найл, скажи мне, кто этот мужчина? — медленно проговорил он.

Парень приблизился к Луи, который стоял посреди комнаты и, словно маленький ребенок, тыкал пальцем в лицо неизвестному на экране телевизора, заставляя Найла сощуриться и обратить свой взгляд в его направлении.

— Всего пару минут назад он болтал о том, что проснулся утром возле пустого фужера из-под съеденного мороженного, и о том, как накануне вечером привез к себе домой незнакомого, но чертовски обаятельного парня. Сказать откровенно, прошлым вечером я наклюкался до такой степени, что до сих пор не могу вспомнить ничего из того, что произошло после, и все, что у меня осталось после той ночи — это огромная спортивная сумка, набитая сотней тысяч фунтов. Ты не поверишь, я потратил все свое утро, черт подери, чтобы сосчита…

Очередной кадр сменился как раз на том моменте, когда незнакомец в удивлении прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Сто тысяч?! — разъяренно прошипел Найл. — Господь всеебущий! Чего ты добиваешься?.. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твою задницу упекли за решетку?! Сто, будь они прокляты, тысяч этого человека с телевидения?

Луи шлепнул блондина по руке, заставляя отдернуть ее ото рта.

— В любом случае, я никак не могу его узнать…

— Томлинсон, это _Гарри_ , мать его, _Стайлс_!

— Все равно, никто не собирается отбывать срок, Найл…

— Ты хоть знаешь, _кто_ такой Гарри Стайлс, Луи?!

— А почему ты шепчешь?..

— Да потому что буквально все полы и стены этих чертовых захудалых апартаментов тоньше бумажного листа! Люди могут услышать! И знаешь, _что_ они услышат? Они услышат, что сегодня ты проснулся рядом с наворованной сотней тысяч, которые ты же, по всей видимости, и украл! А затем они услышат проскользнувшее в вышеупомянутом контексте имя «Гарри Стайлс», также произнесенное в твоей квартире! У людей появятся вопросы, Луи! А знаешь ли ты, почему эти стены тоньше бумажного листа? Потому, что это стены дерьмовой, убогой комнатушки, снимаемой тобой за копейки, которую ты едва ли можешь себе позволить, потому что у тебя не осталось практически ни гроша! А для такого состоятельного и известного мужчины, как Гарри, мать его, Стайлс, ты не более, чем пустое место, понапрасну занимающее жилплощадь, или, попросту говоря, мусор! Он засадит твою задницу за решетку прежде, чем ты успеешь оторвать ее от своего дивана, чтобы побежать открыть дверь курьеру из доставки пиццы!

Луи моргнул раз, затем два, а после саркастично расхохотался над гневным лицом потрясенного Найла.

— Найл, я ведь даже не знаю наверняка, его ли это деньги лежат у меня в сумке! Я не единственный человек, для кого характерно поедание клубничного мороженого!

— Нет, Луи, может, и не в целом мире, но в нашем небольшом городе, я полагаю, ты уникален в этом смысле.

— Найл, — Луи ласково накрыл напряженные бицепсы ирландца ладонями, массируя их до тех пор, пока тот не смягчился и не расслабился. — У него нет моего номера, а у меня нет домашнего телефона, ты ведь помнишь? Не беспокойся, я никогда не оставляю о себе какой бы то ни было личной информации, тем более — адреса.

Блондин поймал на себе мягкий взгляд Луи.

— Что значит не беспокоиться? Хочешь сказать, ты уже вспомнил, что вчера произошло?!

— Нет, Найл, я все еще не помню, — Луи глубоко вдохнул, а затем с шумом выпустил воздух через нос. — Но в моей жизни было слишком много ночей с незнакомыми парнями, которые я так и не смог вспомнить… Не потому, что я был в стельку пьян, а потому, что это были всего лишь случайные связи и парни-однодневки, не более того. И, как видишь, ко мне еще ни разу не заявилась свора больших, накачанных мужиков в форме. Расслабься, говорю же: у него _нет_ моего адреса. Я тебе клянусь.

— Ох, господь всемогущий… Ради твоего же блага, Луи, я надеюсь, что так оно и есть. У меня случится разрыв сердца, если сладкая задница моей крошки окажется за решеткой, — выдохнул Найл и за руку привлек меньшего в крепкие объятия, плотно прижимая ладони к самой нижней части его спины.

— Найл?

Уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи, тот лишь вопросительно прогудел что-то невнятное куда-то ему в ключицы.

— Ты по-прежнему пахнешь сельдереем.

—  _Сто сраных тысяч, Томлинсон_.

— Ага. Теперь я спокойно могу купить себе билет на самолет и приобрести небольшой домик где-нибудь за границей в придачу, так что, правда, прекрати за меня волноваться. Я не сяду, и это точно. Сомневаюсь, что тот мужчина вообще помнит, как я выгляжу, разве что только то, что я прелестный, и что у меня красивая попка. — Луи шаловливо ухмыльнулся, в то время как Найл наградил его задницу несильным игривым шлепком.

— Ладно. Уже вечер, а это значит, что мне и моему потревоженному и истерзанному сердцу пора съездить навестить маму. А ты береги себя, малыш, — Найл во второй раз за вечер звонко чмокнул его в щеку.

— Ты тоже, приятель, — Луи заговорщически улыбнулся, взглядом провожая блондина до выхода, пока дверь за ним не захлопнулась.

Вся правда заключалась в том, что на этот раз Томмо был встревожен как никогда раньше. Он никогда не был тем, кто _напивается_ , он всегда был тем, кто _спаивает_ своих богатеньких, очарованных его красотой спутников, и тот факт, что он впервые за свою полную опыта жизнь не мог вспомнить ни единой подробности прошлой ночи, предшествующей дню, полному неожиданных приключений, заставлял его пребывать в чувстве мучительного беспокойства, с которым он и погрузился в крепкий послеполуденный сон.

Через пару часов он проснулся от того, что кто-то неистово молотил кулаками по его входной двери.

Луи встрепенулся и резко сел в постели, попутно скрещивая ноги и путаясь ими в кремовых простынях. Попытка выбраться из них с треском провалилась, окончившись тем, что Луи, силясь ухватиться за маленький столик рядом с кроватью, скинул на пол свою единственную пару очков, сползая тем временем на пол все ниже и ниже, а после, не удержавшись, осел на пол, словно Титаник на дно.

Его очки разбились.

Луи выдохнул и пару раз выматерился себе под нос, с опаской поглядывая на дверь. Стараясь быть как можно тише, он принялся осторожно подбираться к выходу из комнаты, стараясь нащупать возле себя предметы большого размера, чтобы лучше ориентироваться в пространстве, однако неожиданно остановился на полпути.

Стук, заставивший Луи покинуть постель, прекратился, и открывать дверь теперь было бы просто глупо. Парень замер: его руки, ноги, бег мыслей и, кажется, даже затаившееся дыхание — все на миг остановилось и оборвалось. Он прождал десять секунд, прежде чем стук возобновился, став немного более настойчивыми. Луи беззвучно ругнулся и, прождав невыносимо долгие полминуты, тянувшиеся, по крайней мере, час, медленно подкрался к входной двери, продолжая то и дело ощупывать находящиеся рядом предметы, чтобы двигаться в нужном направлении.

Ему нужно было подняться на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться и заглянуть в глазок, однако это оказалось совершенно бессмысленным, так как все, что Луи удалось увидеть краем левого глаза, было огромным, безразмерным темным пятном.

Фигура продолжала стоять за дверью, не двигаясь.

Луи терпеть не мог стоять на цыпочках, и потому именно в ту судьбоносную секунду, когда фигуру незнакомца уже было развернуло обратно по направлению к выходу, онемевшие пальцы не выдержали, и он сильно качнулся вперёд, впечатавшись лбом прямиком в деревянную дверь. Прежде чем Луи успел восстановить дыхание (быть тихим — явно не его сильная сторона и даже напротив, выматывает и будто бы душит), он увидел, как дверная ручка начала медленно поворачиваться.

Парень словно ошпаренный отскочил от двери. Благо небольшая площадь его скромной в параметрах квартиры была самой что ни на есть минимальной, так что шмыгнуть в гостиную и забиться за диван не составило для него особого труда и заняло не более трех секунд. В это же самое время дверь отворилась, и в квартире послышался шаркнувший звук, словно кто-то одной ногой ступил за ее порог. Ещё через три секунды в поле зрения Луи появилась мужская фигура (это был мужчина, совершенно точно мужчина, и Луи, будучи не в состоянии разглядеть его лицо, проклинал за это своё никудышное зрение), целиком заходящая в квартиру и тихо затворяющая за собой дверь, в то время как Луи самыми последними словами ругал себя за то, что не запер ее после ухода Найла. Ведь зачем ее закрывать, правда?..

Когда в воздухе разлился насыщенный аромат дорогого лосьона для бритья, в один миг разнесенный по квартире сквозняком из-за раскрытой настежь двери, скрючившийся на полу Луи свернулся за диваном еще сильнее и затаил дыхание. Мужчина продолжал мерить квартиру плавными, широкими шагами в поисках источника шума, что выскакивал в коридор и топтался под входной дверью не более двух минут назад.

— Эй, привет?..

Луи съежился от звучания глубокого, хриплого голоса мужчины, который, по всей видимости, устроил себе мини-тур по его небольшой съемной квартирке. В воображении Луи этот голос соответствовал образу высокого, накачанного и невероятно горячего мужчины, которому, впрочем, незнакомец не обязан был соответствовать (Луи был слеп как крот, так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как положиться на собственные сумасбродные предположения).

Вне всяких сомнений, этот отлично сложенный, сильный, крепкий мужчина, мускулистый и необыкновенно привлекательный на первый взгляд, был намного выше Луи, который робко поглядывал на его подтянутую задницу (думая в тот момент лишь об удивительных габаритах и силе незваного гостя).

На минуту комната погрузилась в тишину, и Луи, благословляя каждую секунду, подумал о том, что незнакомец уже покинул квартиру, хоть это и было слишком маловероятно. Шатен не слышал, как за мужчиной захлопнулась входная дверь, а ласкающий обоняние аромат геля для бритья, окутавший квартиру с появлением гостя, ничуть не стал слабее.

В комнате царила абсолютная тишина, более походившая на затишье перед бурей, которая была нарушена после педантично выдержанной паузы, да так, что Луи едва не заорал от того, что произошло дальше.

— Черт, я смотрю на твое глупое, смазливое личико и пытаюсь представить себе, как ты, паршивая, безмозглая маленькая задница, мог своровать долбаную сотню долларов? Как пиздецки сильно мне хочется отшлепать твою хорошенькую маленькую попку, засунуть в нее свой член и выебать так же беспощадно, — мужчина ненадолго сделал паузу и, рассмеявшись, продолжил, — так же безжалостно и беспощадно, как ты меня обокрал.

Прозрачно-голубые, кристально чистые и ничего не видящие глаза Луи в ужасе округлились. Он беспомощно распахнул рот в попытке ответить мужчине, но не издал ни звука, не имея совершенно никакого представления о том, что следует говорить незнакомцу, который всего пару секунд назад адресовал тебе предложение, употребив в нем слова «отшлепать», «попка» и «член» одно за другим. О, и те наглейшим образом украденные сто тысяч, которые он по своей же непроходимой глупости оставил одиноко возвышаться посреди кровати, чудовищно выпирая из-под простыней примятым горбом. Спать с наворованной сотней показалось ему целесообразнее, чем спрятать их в самых темных и недосягаемых углах квартиры… Ну, или хотя бы положить в банк.

Луи напряженно свел брови на переносице, силясь соотнести голос незнакомца с голосом мужчины из телевизора, который он недавно слышал.

Парень испуганно моргнул.

 _Оу_.

— Сказать по правде, твоя выходка привела меня в бешенство, и я ужасно зол, особенно сейчас, в эту самую минуту, когда я думаю лишь о том, как перекинуть тебя через балкон и, разложив прямо на перилах, трахнуть там. Блять, я достану членом почти до твоего маленького сердечка и буду трахать его тоже, пока ты будешь громко кричать прохожим о том, как хорошо чувствуешь мой член.

Луи ощущал, как незнакомец прожигает дыры в его глазах своим внимательным взором. Но как же шатен был благодарен Богу за то, что не видит совершенно ничего в радиусе полуметра!

Однако только лишь то того момента, когда он смог разобрать, как мужчина начал медленно приближаться и, добравшись до Луи, опустился на спинку дивана прямо напротив него. Спустя пару мгновений он почувствовал, как две огромные ладони по-хозяйски впиваются в его талию и спускаются вниз, грубо оглаживая выпуклости на своем пути.

-…а твои роскошные, соблазнительные бедра… Может быть, я еще со вчерашнего дня мечтаю выплеснуть на них бутылку дорогого шампанского, смять их в ладонях и оставить цепочку премиленьких фиолетовых следов; раскрыть твои большие, сочные ягодицы и выпить с тебя половину шампанского, не прекращая смотреть тебе в глаза и наблюдать за твоим голодным, нуждающимся телом, пока твое громкое хныканье и беспокойное сопение будут услаждать мой слух подобно сонатам Моцарта.

Луи вскрикнул и, передернувшись всем телом, начал извиваться. Чем больше мужчина говорил, тем покорней он внимал ему и ежился, чувствуя в его голосе власть.

Потому что теперь он абсолютно точно знал, _кто_ перед ним стоит.

А еще он знал, где будет находиться его задница ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

— А знаешь, что самое безумное и одновременно самое смешное во всей этой истории, Луи? То, что я с легкостью могу организовать тебе скандальный судебный процесс по щелчку пальцев, чтобы получить мои деньги назад и засадить тебя за решетку. Но вместо этого я с большей охотой трахну тебя и кончу в твою славную, грязную задницу, медленно вытаскивая из нее член и наблюдая за тем, как из твоей перепачканной дырочки вытекает моя сперма, нежели буду прожигать твои бедра взглядом, одиноко стоя на другом конце судебного зала.

После этих слов Луи из безмолвного превратился в дрожащего и заикающегося: его нервы начали сдавать.

— Я-я… К-какие еще с-сто ты-тысяч? У меня нет сотни ты-тысяч… Я-я могу пр-проверить… В-вы действительно б-будете… б-будете?.. З-значит, ме-меня…

— Что ж, это зависит…

Луи с усилием сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком, борясь с желанием пропищать в продолжение сдавленное «о-от?..»

— …от твоего собственного выбора. Учти, лично твоего. Судебные тяжбы или последнее?

В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, мысли, шумным потоком вертящиеся у него в голове, были единственными звуками кроме тяжелого дыхания Гарри, мать его, Стайлса прямо рядом с лицом Луи, мужчины, которого он обманом заставил привезти его с собой, а после позарился на деньги и оскорбил его мужское достоинство.

Луи соображал достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы не ответить отказом.

— Я, эм…

Заканчивать предложение было вовсе не обязательно.

— Замечательно. Раз уж мы с тобой теперь делим на двоих кое-какой секрет… — мужчина умолк на мгновение, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, — значит, твой дом — мой дом, а я терпеть не могу бардак.

Сквозь нелепые расплывчатые пятна перед глазами Луи смог разобрать, что мужчина развязно ухмыляется, и, кажется, он действительно был зол, судя по тем звукам, что он издавал, и желчи, которой было пропитано последнее заявление. Уже через мгновение Луи почувствовал, что Гарри в одно движение дергает его вверх и ставит на ноги сильной рукой, направляя на кухню и ведя из одной комнаты в другую. Очутившись рядом с раковиной, мужчина включил воду в кране, и Луи услышал, как он выжимает одну из тряпок.

Которой Луи в жизни не пользовался…

Томительное молчание между ними было абсолютно мучительно, и Луи все еще не мог окончательно поверить в то, _кто_ стоял у него на пороге, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он поклялся ирландцу в том, что его личный адрес ни в коем случае не стал известен мужчине. Луи задергался на месте от досады и в сотый раз укорил себя за невнимательность и беспечную небрежность, прежде чем запаниковал, мыслями возвращаясь к сумке, до отказа набитой деньгами и оставленной им на самом видном месте. Ведь откуда ему было знать, честен ли с ним мужчина? Луи в самом деле не хотелось оказаться в тюрьме. Он в испуге отшатнулся, когда сильные, крепкие руки, сжав его талию, подхватили его и перенесли в другую комнату, грубо усаживая на диван, очень напористо, что было вполне ожидаемо, особенно учитывая то, что Гарри обещал бесчувственно его выебать.

— Коленями на пол, живо.

Застывший взгляд Луи был бессмысленно обращен в пустоту, в направлении большого, расплывчато-темного пятна, коим являлся его поломанный журнальный столик, пока он слушал приказ Гарри. Шатен прекратил любые движения, и только его грудь продолжала мерно вздыматься.

— Что ты хоче…

— На колени.

Луи гулко сглотнул, пребывая в полнейшем смятении, и, будучи ошеломлённым нотками превосходства, проскользнувшими в голосе мужчины, сделал попытку установить зрительный контакт с ним, несмотря на всю нерезкость, размытость изображения, надеясь уловить в его взгляде хотя бы малейший намек на то, что он будет делать с ним дальше, кроме как трахать до беспамятства и звезд перед глазами. Впрочем, все его попытки были бессмысленны, и Луи уже готов был бежать за контактными линзами, — ванная, третий ящик сверху, — но не смел сделать ни шагу назад, ибо не хотел, чтобы этот день стал днем его ареста.

— Ты ничего не видишь, но абсолютно точно все слышишь. _Немедленно опускайся на пол, черт возьми,_  — за словами последовал грубый толчок в плечо, и Луи поднялся с дивана, будучи не в силах сопротивляться напору; уж точно не тогда, когда он за ночь своровал у незнакомца чуть больше, чем рассчитывал. Не то что бы красть деньги у первого встречного прилично, но сто, черт их дери, тысяч?..

Провалившего попытку подвигаться Луи снова сгребли в охапку, управляя его не оказывавшим сопротивления телом и заставляя его чувствовать себя в чужих руках куском теста. Он был грубо развернут на сто восемьдесят градусов, а затем и вовсе повален на пол. Впрочем, толчок был недостаточно сильным, чтобы доставить ему боль, и Луи понял, что навредить ему каким бы то ни было образом не было умыслом Гарри и не входило в его планы. Это открытие доставило ему небольшое облегчение. К реальности Луи вернуло новое обстоятельство: бедра его широко раздвинули и без труда поставили на четвереньки, носом прямо перед пролитым чаем на небольшом коврике возле дивана. Он отметил влажное желтоватое пятнышко на уровне лица, перед которым он как будто приветливо склонился; надо сказать, далеко не самым любезным образом.

Кусок тряпки, который, как полагал Луи, остался лежать на раковине в кухне, был повелительно вложен в одну из его ладоней, продолжавших отчаянно сжимать края коврика. Парень почувствовал, как Гарри отодвинулся, и попытался противостоять мысли о том, что мужчина, с которым они повстречались сутки назад, заявился к нему на следующий день и в буквальном смысле слова заставляет его вылизывать начисто свою же квартиру, потому что Луи обязан подчиняться и выполнять любой его приказ.

Это было ужасно унизительно, и он почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются краской.

— Можно мне просто вернуть деньги?

— Разве так будет весело, малыш? — голос мужчины был так груб и низок, что Луи затрепетал, и по всему его телу вверх пошли мурашки. — А теперь оттирай пятно.

Парень нахмурился, не веря своим ушам.

— Я практически ничего не вижу.

На пару секунд наступила тишина, после чего мужчина встал на колени и удобнее уместился сзади, плотно прилегая бедрами к заднице Луи, прижимаясь так, что его возбужденный, затвердевший член оказался между обтянутых штанами ягодиц. Парень чувствовал, каких невообразимых размеров его орган, и невольно представил себе, _что_ Гарри может сделать с его задницей.

— Что ж, в таком случае разреши мне тебе помочь, — прошептал ему на ухо мужчина, голосом посылая вибрации по разгоряченному телу Луи так, что его волнение схлынуло, словно волна, омывающая скалу. Торс мужчины целиком накрыл тело Луи, словно одеяло, а его ладонь потянулась накрыть маленькую ладошку, чтобы поднести его руку к пятну. Гарри продолжал управлять обеими их ладонями и тогда, когда они дотянулись до желтых разводов, принимаясь медленно оттирать их.

Впрочем, дыхание Луи застряло в глотке вовсе не от этого. Внушительных размеров достоинство мужчины начало медленно потираться о его задницу одновременно с движениями их рук. Луи всегда был слаб в отношении всего, что касалось сексуального удовлетворения, так что даже несмотря на то, что ему все еще хотелось выпроводить незваного гостя из квартиры, он поддался его напору, перестав сопротивляться медленным, потирающимся толчкам в его обтянутую тканью попку. Постепенно движения Гарри стали более рваными и сильными, и Луи под их напором качался взад-вперед, то и дело резко перенося вес на маленькие, хрупкие руки, чувствуя, как трясется его задница под домашними штанами.

Они уже почти оттерли пятно.

— У тебя очень симпатичная попка, — простонал мужчина Луи на ухо. Тяжёлое, горячее дыхание в шею заставило парня затвердеть ещё сильнее. Его тело слепо откликалось на голос Гарри и собственные грязные мысли.

Член Гарри плотно потирался между его ягодиц, зарываясь в расселину и выныривая с каждым новым мощным толчком, и мысли Луи были только о том, что оба они были все еще одеты. Он со смущением понимал, что его уже трахают всухую, и его член вот-вот обильно выстрелит семенем.

Его мысли были прерваны оглушительно громким стоном, сорвавшимся с его губ, за которым не смог уследить затуманенный рассудок.

— Блять, пожалуйста, хватит!

— Хватит?

— Блять, это очень хорошо, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — Луи никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь сможет так сильно возбудиться только от простого трения, будучи целиком одетым.

Но когда все это действительно прекратилось, он начал проклинать себя за то, что просил остановиться. Это чувствовалось так хорошо. Слишком хорошо.

— Вставай.

Луи поёжился от энергичности в голосе мужчины и еще раз провалил попытку сделать то, что ему было приказано. Пара сильных рук вновь подхватила его за талию в воздух, тряхнув и поставив на ноги, после чего развернула всем корпусом к спальне и повела, оставив кухонную тряпку валяться на полу, прежде чем он успел что-либо возразить.

Оказалось, Гарри знал, где находится спальня, а это значило, что он успел посетить ее во время своего наскоро организованного мини-тура по скромной квартирке Луи, а это, в свою очередь, означало, что он видел возвышавшийся на постели ком, накрытый простыней, а это значило, что, если он был достаточно умен, то понял, что в таком небольшом доме, как этот, больше негде спрятать деньги.

Ладони Луи были чудовищно потными, когда они с Гарри ступили за порог его комнаты, останавливаясь посередине прямо перед неубранной кроватью. За пару секунд мужчина сорвал с неё постельное белье, отбрасывая его в сторону, чтобы не мешалось под ногами, и открывая вид на огромную спортивную сумку, одиноко возвышавшуюся посреди.

До отказа набитую деньгами.

Томлинсон едва ли успел осознать, что произошло, когда мужчина с силой схватил его за волосы на затылке и крепко сжал, оттягивая назад и заставляя Луи, запрокинув голову вверх, поднять на него свой мутный, испуганный взор.

Гарри медленно проговорил, и каждое его слово было пропитано ядом:

— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, кто я такой, но я по-прежнему не могу понять, как ты мог набраться смелости и украсть у меня сто тысяч фунтов, думая, что я… Это приводит меня в бешенство.

— Я…

Луи вновь не дали договорить, швырнув его на кровать и поставив в коленно-локтевую позу.

— Я не просил тебя отвечать, не так ли?

Тот сглотнул, продолжая молчать, но спохватился пару секунд спустя: на этот раз от него требовался ответ, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Отвечай мне, ебаный в рот.

— Нет, — испуганно пролепетал Луи, когда мужчина опустился на кровать и подполз к нему сзади, становясь в ту же позицию, что и в гостиной, — нет, ты не просил.

— Спасибо за послушание. А теперь слушай: уж что меня взбесило вчера по-настоящему, так это то, что ты решил, что можешь стащить мое мороженое вместе с деньгами, — Гарри расположил свои большие ладони на талии парня, прежде чем схватить его штаны за пояс и грубо стянуть их вместе с нижним бельем, спуская от ягодиц до колен, даже не спросив разрешения.

Судя по тому, как возбужденный, полуслепой Луи, ещё пару минут назад податливый и трепещущий, внезапно осмелел (если, конечно, смену всех этих состояний можно испытать так мгновенно), ему не требовалось никакое разрешение.

— А почему бы и нет, черт подери?

На мгновение Гарри замер, и Луи явственно ощутил жар, исходящий от его горячего тела, соприкасавшегося с собственной обнаженной кожей. Ему было абсолютно наплевать на то, что он лежал уже наполовину без одежды; все, что его волновало в ту минуту — почему он не мог угоститься клубничным мороженым кудрявого?

— Потому, — Гарри положил ладони на обе его ягодицы, начиная не спеша, дразняще-остервенело и весьма многообещающе массировать и сминать их в самых мягких местах, — что клубника — самый любимый мой аромат. — Он опустил голову и запечатлел влажный поцелуй на левой ягодице Луи прямо рядом с маленьким алеющим отверстием. — Впрочем, что-то подсказывает мне, что и твой тоже: ты пахнешь очень сладко, малыш.

Луи изогнулся и задергался от нетерпения, продолжая стоять, опираясь на колени и локти и еще сильнее оттопыривая свою круглую задницу. Его футболка задралась, оголяя прогнутую в пояснице спину. Он не видел ровным счетом ничего, а потому его осязание взяло верх над прочими чувствами, точно так же, как и в разы обострившийся слух, ловивший интонации хриплого, низкого голоса знаменитости и его резкого тона, не оставлявшего Луи ничего, кроме возможности стонать от того, как чертовски грубо звучали реплики мужчины.

Который самым очевидным образом наслаждался его стонами.

— М-м-м, — Гарри выдохнул прямо на дырочку, заставив ее беспомощно сжаться. — Скажи, ты не станешь возражать, если я попробую ее на вкус, чтобы убедиться, такой ли ты сладкий на самом деле?

Не дожидаясь ответа, кудрявый провел языком широкую полосу, проходясь прямо по анусу Луи. Парень сдавленно выдохнул, думая о том, что неужели и правда Гарри, такой грубый, нетерпеливый и источающий похоть, будет ждать от него ответа? А тот жадно припал губами к отверстию, пробуя Луи, и принялся причмокивать, безо всякого стеснения издавая множество других громких и на редкость непотребных звуков. Луи ощутил, как его эрекция превращается чуть ли не в камень, и попытался просунуть ладонь вниз, чтобы дотронутся до себя, однако пара сильных рук перехватила его кисть и заломила за спину. Луи зарылся носом в постельное белье так, что все его жалобные стоны, ставшие еще громче, были заглушены подушкой.

— Блять, иди к черту, — задыхаясь, выплюнул он, пытаясь повернуть голову влево. Похныкивая, он принялся толкаться навстречу лицу мужчины.

Гарри отстранился, чтобы вновь набрать воздуха в легкие, а также ответить на брань и ругательства, сыплющиеся с уст парня:

— Для такого сладкого на вкус мальчика ты чересчур остер на язычок, малыш, — ухмыльнулся он и вновь поспешил зарыться лицом между ягодиц Луи, с увлечением возвращаясь к своему занятию, принимаясь посасывать жестче чувствительную кожицу вокруг маленького колечка мышц, ритмично погружая внутрь него кончик языка и дразняще выскальзывая им наружу.

Гарри обильно покрывал вход Луи слоями слюны, количество которых вполне соответствовало количеству стонов, который Томлинсон издавал, пока кудрявый трахал его языком. Наконец, практически задыхающийся, он откинулся назад.

— Снимай футболку. Живо.

На этот раз Луи беспрекословно подчинился, а вслед за тем услышал, как Гарри скидывает собственную одежду. Вернувшись к парню, он со всего маху залепил два удара по обеим ягодицам, после чего схватил за бедра и дернул вверх, разворачивая Луи к себе лицом.

Если бы на Томмо были надеты очки, он был бы в состоянии увидеть, как Гарри, обхватив свой член у основания, направил его к его подбородку. Не ожидав этого и не получив никакого предупреждения, Луи едва не подпрыгнул от удивления, когда мужчина, размахнувшись, шлепнул его по щеке горячей крупной головкой. Гарри продолжал методично пошлепывать его затвердевшим членом по лицу, желая увидеть, как Луи будет слезно молить о нем. Он медленно провел органом влажную дорожку от щеки к подбородку, а от него к губам, которые тут же призывно приоткрылись, пропуская внутрь одну только головку и разрешая Гарри играть ею с языком.

— Немедленно прекрати дразнить меня, ебаный в рот, — обиженно прошипел Луи, вновь стоя в коленно-локтевой и разьяренно глядя в глаза напротив.

— Хм, быть может, мне стоит остановиться и сжалиться над маленьким полуслепым крохой? — мужчина замер на мгновение, поудобнее устраивая член в ложбинке на языке Луи и разрешая ему один лишь только раз обсосать истекающую головку, но уже после игриво выскальзывая обратно, вытягивая орган наружу с влажным чпоком. — Впрочем, знал бы ты, какое удовольствие доставляет мне возможность наблюдать за твоим смазливым, радостным личиком, когда ты думаешь, что я дам тебе обсосать его.

На дне голубых глаз цвета небесной лазури что-то угрожающе сверкнуло. Выслушивать лекции по поводу кражи денег от Гарри было если не в порядке вещей, то, по крайней мере, терпимо, а вот бесстыдно дразнить толстым, истекающим членом прямо на языке — как минимум неприлично.

— Ладно-ладно, — рассмеялся кудрявый мужчина, в одно движение полностью толкаясь в глотку младшего, не медля и снова без предупреждения, так, что его размер целиком перекрыл воздух к легким Луи и душил его пару секунд, пока Гарри держал член глубоко внутри. Вынув его наконец, он довольно усмехнулся пустому, пространно-ошарашенному взгляду Луи.

— Никогда так больше не делай, ты, сраный мудак, черт возьми!

— На самом деле, мне очень даже понравилось смотреть на то, как ты давишься. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем на то, как ты слепо откликаешься на то, как я дразню тебя.

Острому желанию Луи дать хлесткий ответ было не суждено исполниться, поскольку его дерзкая реплика был заглушена длинным членом, безо всяких разговоров просунутым прямиком в рот между его губ. Пальцы с кольцами крепко схватили его за волосы, запрокидывая голову назад так, чтобы Луи мог непрерывно смотреть на мужчину снизу вверх, несмотря на то, что перед его глазами все расплывалось и ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Парню не требовалось двигать головой туда и обратно — чужие руки сами насаживали его на член, делая за него практически всю работу.

В ясном же взгляде Гарри почти слепой Луи был бесподобно красив: лихорадочно раскрасневшееся лицо, спутанные, беспорядочно разметавшиеся волосы, прелестные губы, растянутые основанием члена, нежно-розовые, в точности как у малышей, и чистые голубые глаза, блестящие и наполненные слезами, словно два огромных бассейна, подсвечиваемые ночными огнями. Задушенные, захлебывающиеся слюной звуки, издаваемые им, заставили Гарри со стоном откинуть голову и несколько ослабить хватку, чтобы позволить Луи набрать в легкие воздуха, а потом продолжить беспощадно вбиваться в его глотку.

Пара соленых слезинок застыла в уголках глаз Томлинсона; при виде них зрачки Гарри неимоверно расширились, затопив и чуть ли не полностью поглотив зеленую радужку после того, как влага сбежала вниз по щекам Луи.

Гарри испустил звериный рык, наблюдая за тем, как едва ли не задушенный парень безуспешно пытается вобрать в себя хоть сколько-нибудь кислорода, в то время как мужчина достиг пика высшего наслаждения и излился ему в глотку. Наполнив его своим горячим семенем, кудрявый беспомощно распахнул рот и выдавил из себя пару грязных ругательств. Луи не надо было повторять дважды, чтобы он проглотил всю сперму, которую получил, и теперь несколько капель скатились из уголков его губ.

Пережив оргазм, мужчина, не вынимая изо рта Луи члена, посмотрел вниз и, столкнувшись взглядом с парой огромных прелестно-голубых глаз, увидел губы, перепачканные в сперме, а также аппетитную, круглую, оттопыренную попку. Гарри облизался и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, стремительно опустился на колени позади Луи, который был нем и не мог выдавить из себя ни словечка после того, как его горло так бесцеремонно трахнули.

— Черт возьми, я никогда теперь не смогу избавиться от картинки моего члена между твоих хорошеньких растянутых губ, — Гарри по-собственнически схватил Луи за бедра и грубо раздвинул их.

— Э-это ведь х-хорошо, д-да? — Луи ухмыльнулся: комплимент подбодрил его.

— Зависит от того, будет ли твой язычок скользить по нему еще раз, — выдохнул Гарри, все еще не приведя дыхание в норму после оргазма. Поднеся ко рту парня два пальца, он бесцеремонно пихнул их между его губ, заставляя еще сильнее прогнуться в спине, для удобства придвигаясь к телу Гарри. — А теперь соси.

Луи с энтузиазмом сомкнул губы на кольцах старшего, посасывая их в своем ритме и хлюпая слюной во рту в точности как порнозвезда. Через пару секунд член Гарри был тверд. В нетерпении кудрявый извлек пальцы из плотно сомкнутой хватки губ и, не сказав ни слова, потер одним из них сморщенное, сжавшееся отверстие, после чего резко ввел его.

Луи взвизгнул, толкаясь попкой назад и бранясь:

—  _Блять_ , Гарри, пожалуйста, можно два или три. Сейчас, пожалуйста. Я люблю чувствовать себя _слишком_ растянутым…

Гарри грязно ухмыльнулся и, облизав пересохшие губы, потянулся одной рукой, чтобы дотронуться до влажного, истекающего от поскуливаний Луи члена.

— Любишь боль? Вижу-вижу… Что на счет того, чтобы я тебя хорошенько отшлепал? — в ответ Гарри получил лишь громкий стон. — Или, может, мне засунуть свой толстый, большой член в твою крошечную дырочку без растяжки и порвать ее?

— Боже мой, да! Да! Гарри, пожалуйста, — Луи зашевелил задницей и вплотную придвинулся к Гарри, на что тот, напротив, и вовсе вынул из отверстия палец.

За этим действием последовало знакомое чувство, будто что-то потирается о его анус. Однако на этот раз толчок, сопроводивший это самое действие, заслуживал намного больше стонов. Луи орал, надрывая глотку так, что весь их этаж, а также все этажом выше и ниже слышали его вопль.

Чувство максимальной растяжки и толстый горячий член, не подходящий по размеру, но упорно толкающийся в его растянутую лишь одним пальцем дырочку миллиметр за миллиметром, заставляли его сжимать в кулаках простыни до побеления костяшек пальцев, с каждым толчком все сильнее и сильнее откидывать голову назад и с силой зажмуривать глаза, растворяясь в наслаждении от жгучей боли.

— М-м-м, черт-черт-черт, войди глубже, пожалуйста, глубже!

Гарри подвел орган к сжавшемуся отверстию вплотную и, надавив на колечко мышц, вошел в него одной головкой, любуясь тем, как уютно и симпатично она уместилась между больших, раздвинутых полукружий. Затем, стремительно вытянув член обратно, мужчина одним резким проникающим движением ворвался в раскрывшуюся дырочку, мгновенно заполняя ее, после чего комнату огласили охи, жалобные стоны, крики, вопли, писки и хныкания парня.

Каждая клетка тела Луи в наслаждении кричала от жгучей растяжки толстым основанием члена Гарри, от того, как он толкался вглубь и со всей силы вбивался в его простату.

Луи с трудом повернул голову назад и даже сквозь расплывчато-затуманенную муть перед глазами увидел, как яростно Гарри вбивается в него, грубо управляя его обмякшим, словно у тряпичной куклы, телом, лишая его всякой мужеподобности. То, как крепко он сдавил в своих ладонях его маленькую талию и как сильно тряслись пухлые ягодицы, каждую секунду со звонким шлепком ударяясь о внешнюю поверхность бедер Гарри, когда тот грубо входил в него, заставляя толкаться ему навстречу; в каком неистовстве мужчина подхватил его за ноги, плотно обхватывая его сочные бедра большими ладонями и раздвигая их еще шире, а после и вовсе отрывая на фут от поверхности кровати и трахая на весу так, что Луи изо всех сил упирался локтями в матрас, чтобы не впечататься лицом в постель и не задохнуться; то, как Гарри остервенело и беспощадно вколачивался в него до беспамятства, по настоящему заставляло Томмо чувствовать себя грязной продажной шлюхой, которая каждую ночь проводит с другим мужчиной.

Позади раздался звук раскрывающейся молнии на увесистой сумке, и уже в следующую секунду Луи ощутил, как сверху на него, словно мишура, сыплются денежные банкноты, кружа в воздухе и опускаясь повсюду. Его челка прилипла к потному лбу, а приторный запах денег бил в нос и одурманивал, и все, о чем мог думать Луи, так это о том, как чертовски грязно и горячо все это было: богатый, влиятельный мужчина стоял позади него с толстым, длинным, налитым кровью членом по самые яйца глубоко внутри тугого ануса, ежесекундно вбиваясь в его простату и осыпая парня деньгами в то же самое время.

Луи абсолютно точно не жалел о том, что украл сто тысяч.

А также Луи совершенно не жалел о том, что, сам того не подозревая, солгал Найлу, что не успел оставить незнакомцу своего адреса.

Следом к его носу был поднесен огромный кулак, полный купюр, и Гарри, небрежно потерев их шершавой поверхностью о губы младшего, обведя и оцарапав нежную кожу, грубо пропихнул их Луи в рот так, что все его надрывные, переходящие на фальцет стоны были благополучно заглушены грязной засаленной бумагой.

Гарри запрокинул голову назад от новых задушенных звуков, издаваемых Луи, и вида его, такого маленького, до невозможности походящего на тряпичную куклу. Мужчина схватил Томмо за подбородок и повернув его голову влево, похотливо наблюдая со стороны за тем, как он давится _его же собственными_ деньгами. Кудрявый почувствовал, как в животе начинает завязываться тугой узел, вторая развязка становилась все ближе и ближе. Дырочка парня принялась судорожно сжиматься и разжиматься вокруг его члена, подводя Гарри к краю чересчур быстро для такого незабываемого, роскошного, наполненного похотью и деньгами момента.

Луи ездил взад-вперед по кровати, поскуливая и подскакивая по ней вверх с каждым новым мощным толчком. Всего за каких-то пару минут он превратился в голубоглазое, бессвязно лепечущее и хлюпающее смятение: слюни обильно стекали из уголков его рта, полного денег, нитями свисая с губ, купюр и подбородка, перепачканных в сперме мужчины. Луи хныкнул и прогнулся в спине до хруста позвонков.

Когда на его левую ягодицу со свистом прилетел первый смачный шлепок, младший почувствовал себя так, словно рядом с ним разорвалась бомба. Прошло не более секунды, прежде чем Луи с плачем выплеснулся на простыни, заливая постельное белье мощными струями белесой спермы и заходясь в крике, заглушенном липкими денежными купюрами, тут же начавшими выпадать из его раскрытого, искаженного в вопле рта. Сжав зубы и собрав в кулак всю свою волю для того, чтобы не кончить, Гарри зашипел, когда нежные, тугие стенки ануса Луи бесконтрольно сжались, обхватывая его каменный ствол до острой боли в головке. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, кудрявый резко дернул бедрами вперед и продолжил усердно ударяться о его простату, набирая темп и увеличивая амплитуду, выбивая глубиной своих толчков из Луи последние остатки здравомыслия и самообладания, как мужчина и обещал ему ранее.

Не успел Луи прийти в себя, как его повисший член вновь стал болезненно набухать.

—  _Блять-блять-блять!_

Слезы застилали его мутные, ничего не видящие глаза, струясь по распухшим от плача щекам и перекошенному от удовольствия лицу, когда Гарри вновь замахнулся, чтобы нанести пару новых ударов по его опухшим ягодицам, которые он шлепал, оттягивал, массировал и тряс, а затем вновь бил по ним наотмашь. Кожа ягодиц уже давно стала красной, а потом и вовсе фиолетовой, а его распухший, нетронутый член одиноко болтался между ног, каждый раз ударяясь о выпирающий животик.

Деньги, облепившие потное тело во всех местах, беспрестанное, ненасытное внимание Гарри к его пятой точке, превратившейся едва ли не в отбивную, неразборчивое и бессвязное бормотание голубоглазого, а также продолжительное давление члена ровно по простате, насквозь прошибающее все тело удовольствием, заставляли Луи чувствовать себя так, словно он возносится на вершину блаженства, одновременно погружаясь в глубокое забвение.

Денежные купюры, влажные и совершенно испорченные, продолжали падать из его распахнутого от удовольствия рта, когда он плакал, стонал и визжал от наслаждения. _Визжал_.

Звуки шлепков от соприкосновений двух тел, большие ладони, отвешивающие увесистые шлепки по заднице и энергично подбрасывающие Луи вверх-вниз — все это было чертовски грубо и дико. Гарри утробно зарычал, будучи уже едва ли в состоянии себя сдерживать.

— Кричи мое имя.

Луи был больше не в состоянии разобрать ни слова, пребывая в полнейшей прострации и утопая в эйфории. Даже град смачных шлепков, обрушившийся на его красные ягодицы, никак не мог привести его в чувство. Не добившись от него связного ответа, Гарри принялся награждать его задницу ударами наотмашь с удвоенной силой.

После сотой попытки привести Луи во вменяемое состояние, до сознания последнего предельно отчетливо донесся громкий властный приказ:

—  _Кричи мое имя_.

Гарри продолжал грубо загонять внутрь Луи член, даже когда из его органа обильными порциями выстрелило горячее семя, разбрызгиваясь внутри и покрывая туго сжавшиеся стенки прохода, стремительно наполняя конвульсионно задергавшуюся дырочку. И только тогда Луи завизжал:

— Гарри! Гарри Стайлс! Гарри, ебаный в рот, Стайлс! ЧЕРТ, ЧЕРТ, ЧЕРТ!

Луи, будучи не в состоянии более сдерживать подступающий оргазм, отпустил себя, и из нетронутого члена уже во второй раз за вечер белыми теплыми струями брызнула сперма. Наступил пик, и его охватило такое неистовое наслаждение, что он закричал сквозь слезы и вязкое липкое месиво из слюней, остатков спермы и денег еще громче.

Гарри из-под полуприкрытых, затрепетавших ресниц наблюдал за тем, как Луи, рухнувший головой на руки, распадался на осколки, в то время как сам он все еще продолжал держать на весу его потяжелевшую задницу. Мужчина с оттяжкой сделал еще пару особенно глубоких толчков в целиком и полностью разбитом, разрушенном мальчике, прежде чем тяжело повалился на него сверху. Поглощенные наслаждением, они успевали лишь тяжело и громко дышать. Гарри поморгал, приходя в себя после захлестнувшей его волны оргазма, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Ему потребовалась целая минута для того, чтобы осознать, что голубоглазое чудо под ним абсолютно не шевелилось, однако лежало, закрыв глаза и быстро, со свистом дышало, едва успевая вбирать в себя воздух. Гарри медленно перевернул Луи, бережно укладывая его на спину, имея теперь возможность полностью наблюдать его красное, перепачканное и перемазанное лицо в новом положении и с нового ракурса.

Гарри смахнул влажную челку с закрытых глаз Луи, тяжело дыша и медленно приближая свои губы к его. Мужчина вдохнул в него свой воздух пару раз, пытаясь хоть немного привести в норму его дыхание и вернуть в сознание, после чего спустился губами от подбородка парня к его левому уху и горячо выдохнул, нависая над маленьким телом.

— Малыш, вернись ко мне.

Луи не отвечал, его дыхание снова стало сбивчивым, и Гарри пришлось повторить все, что он проделал минутой ранее. Он медленно вдохнул в него воздух, а затем, поднеся губы к ушку, прошептал:

— Милый, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне. Ты носишь линзы?

Луи продолжал молчать, а Гарри тем временем проложил дорожку влажных, нежных поцелуев на его шее, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот очнётся от послеоргазменной неги. Не дождавшись ответа, Стайлс покинул своё место и, отправившись в небольшую ванную комнату, обшарил все ящики в поисках контактных линз. Найдя их на третьей полке сверху под раковиной, он как следует помыл руки и вернулся в комнату. Гарри осторожно вскарабкался на кровать, нависая над Луи сверху, и принялся аккуратно надевать линзы ему на глаза, стараясь действовать как можно нежнее и надеясь, что они разместятся правильно под веками, закрывавшимися прямо под его пальцами.

Мужчина провёл рукой по волосам Луи.

— Луи, — попробовал он в последний раз, впервые за вечер называя мальчика по имени.

Тот медленно вдохнул, его ресницы затрепетали, веки приоткрылись, предоставляя его взору чёткую картинку. Луи плавно скользнул взглядом вверх, сталкиваясь со взглядом Гарри, наконец имея возможность утонуть в глубине его ярко-зелёных глаз, цвета чистых изумрудов, прекрасных, словно драгоценные камни, с вкраплениями голубого и золотого, глядевших на него в ответ вживую, а не с экрана телевизора. Его губы были бархатно-красными, кожа гладкой и нежной, а кудрявые локоны красиво обрамляли овал его лица.

— Какой же ты красивый, — на самом деле Луи хотел спросить: «Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? Мне казалось, что ты не запомнил его с прошлого вечера, ведь ты так ни разу и не назвал его с тех самых пор, как вломился в мою квартиру», но вместо этого с его влажных губ слетело другое.

Гарри залился восхитительно красивым смехом и, потрепав Луи за пухлую щёчку, ответил:

— А я думал, что ты попытаешься извиниться за то, что покинул меня на целых пять, а то и десять минут, когда улетел и нежился где-то в уютном, теплом уголке под названием «экстаз», вдыхая и выдыхая наяву так отрывисто и неровно, будто ты весь день курил какую-то дрянь.

Опьяненный ощущениями, Луи настолько вяло соображал, что не нашёлся, что ему ответить. Все, о чём он мог думать в ту минуту, было это: почему, трахнув его, мужчина не оставил его лежать одного и не ушёл, а, напротив, надел на него контактные линзы, о наличии у Луи которых он даже не мог знать наверняка, и уж тем более не мог знать, где они лежат. Следовательно, ему потребовалось неопределенное количество времени для того, чтобы их отыскать.

И этого мужчину звали Гарри Стайлс.

— И, Луи, на случай, если ты опять вырубишься — вчера был пьян ты, а не я. Я бы сразу понял, если бы ты украл мои деньги

Луи в недоумении нахмурился. Ведь это и случилось, разве не так?

— …но ты так увлечённо лепетал о том, как проводишь свои незамысловатые операции, пока я пожирал тебя взглядом, что это невольно привлекло моё внимание, да так, что я решил отправить тебя домой со своими деньгами. Долго уговаривать тебя оставить адрес не пришлось — ты уже был пьян как свинья. После чего я сделал вид, будто не имею никакого отношения к пропаже своих же денег, и начал вести себя так, словно меня обокрали, для того, чтобы у меня появился повод заявиться к тебе на следующий день и трахнуть как можно жёстче. А кто бы на моем месте этого не сделал? Вряд ли бы ты позволил мне выебать твою задницу, если бы я просто нарисовался на твоем пороге ни с того ни с сего. Теперь ты сильно обижаешься? Прости, ты просто потрясающе красив.

— Не обязательно было класть сто тысяч. Ты мог бы положить мне и меньше, например, тысячу.

— Мне всего лишь нужно было придумать тебе занятие на все утро, чтобы ты не имел возможности уйти. А иначе почём мне знать, куда тебя понесёт? Вдруг ты опять пойдёшь трахаться с каким-нибудь парнем, а не со мной?

На губах Луи расцвела улыбка, да такая, какой он ещё никому не улыбался. И даже если поздно вечером к нему под дверь заявились соседи с ближайших трёх этажей, колотили и спрашивали, почему он так громко кричал имя «Гарри Стайлс», он не стал им отвечать. Не тогда, когда позади него вдруг появился виновник торжества в виде известного мужчины, извиняясь за шум и непристойные возгласы, доносившиеся из квартиры номер сорок шесть.

Однако выражения их изумлённых лиц не шли ни в какое сравнение с выражением лица Найла, вернувшегося на следующий день от мамы.


End file.
